Sheila Frantic
"You think... I'm gonna stop here? Only I decide... when ta stop." -Sheila Frantic to Black John Licorice. Sheila Frantic is the future daughter of Elijah Frantic and Marine the Raccoon in Gamewizard's universe. She is a wereraccoon, Numbuh Sub-23 of KND, Expedition Expert of Sector V, and Captain of the New Raccoon Pirates. Her best friend is Mason Dimalanta, and her favorite drink is Purple Flurp. Her Status as an Operative Amongst her own sector, Sheila has become a highly valued member of the team. She is viewed as the "light" of her team, and it's thanks to her positive and adventurous spirit that Sector V is able to keep fighting. Nextgen Series Background When Sheila was younger, she had a fascination with pirates and a love for the sea. Her mother told her the story of a legendary treasure that supposedly existed in the world, and how hordes of pirates set out to find it. Even if the treasure didn't exist, Sheila was inspired, and she wanted to go on amazing adventures and see all sorts of unique places. Viridi Saga In the story First Day, Sheila and many other operatives went to Arctic Base for their first day of CND Training. She was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, saying that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in Moonbase closet, and was also mentioned in "But Daaaad!" by Numbuh 6.13, where Lee Grayson teased his sister Leanne for liking Mason Dimalanta, to which Leanne said that he already had Sheila. In the one-shot "Kiss", Sheila tried to make Mason feel better by practice kissing with him in the Moonbase closet. When they were caught by Dillon York and got all over the news, Sheila wasn't worried at all. In the one-shot "Beach", Sheila and Mason Dimalanta were playing pirate on a rocky shore, and Sheila was trying to get him to have fun. When they find a conch shell necklace, they show it to their parents, and Marine said it's meant to make you a better swimmer. Sheila then gave it to Mason out of love. She is mentioned in the one-shot "Teach Me!", when Haruka told Mason he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic if he didn't help teach her poisonbending. In the one-shot "Smile", Sheila tried convincing Mason to think about the good things in life, and teaching him to "smile". In the one-shot "Banana", Sheila offered Mason a banana and joked about how humans were moderately evovled apes, and therefore liked bananas. In the one-shot "Australia Day!", Sheila bugged Mason when it was Australia Day, celebrating by bringing in Phillip Penguins. She made a cameo in "Something Better", alongside Mason, drinking Purple Flurp as they and Dillon met with Leanne Grayson. Sheila and Mason raced to the candy machine while Dillon went to talk with Leanne. Sheila offered Leanne Grayson some comfort in "Decommissioning", when she was crying over Aurora Uno's decommissioning. Sheila and Mason had a cameo in "Calm, Cool, and Collected", having a burping contest with Purple Flurp in the park. This contest interrupted Sunni Chariton's reading, and she kicked their cans away, then threatened to turn the two into dung beetles. Sheila, along with many others, were sent back to the old Sector V's time in Operation DUSK. In The Son of Evil, Sheila accompanies her friends to the Canyon of Miracles to help Cheren stop Nerehc. In the story Mason and the Minish Door, Mason and Sheila are shrunk down to ant-size after entering a mysterious door in the forest. The two have to go on a colossal adventure that involves riding giant bugs, getting around the vastness of Mason's enormous house, and avoid being stepped on or eaten by their humongous friends or family as they try to grab someone's attention. During the adventure, Sheila is almost eaten by her mom, until Marine became distracted. Sheila Frantic is greatly enjoying this adventure, while Mason is serious about getting back to normal. When they are flushed down the sewer by Francis, Mason yells how he is sick of Sheila being always excited for adventure, making Sheila upset and cry. As Mason apologizes, Sheila explains how she acts that way because she tries to enjoy life, and loves to enjoy it with him. The two soon make up shortly after as they continue their journey in the sewer, going against a monster made of dung. As they went to sleep that night, they made the promise that they would always be friends forever. After being restored to normal, Sheila returns home to take a bath. Sheila then explained the story to other operatives in Anthony Ant. She was going to go in the Minish Door again, but was held back by Mason. In the short story Mason's Playdate, when Sheila and Dillon came to Mason's house after he was shrunken by Yin, she accidentally sat and farted on the tiny Mason on the couch. Later, she was able to convince Mason to hang out with his mom. The following day, Sheila took the tiny Mason to the beach to play pirates, as they explored the rocky coastside, finding a sparkling conch-shell. Mason was blown away by the wind, landing in the front yard of Carol Masterson's house, where said girl found him and took him inside. Sheila tried to save him, but was kept away by the house's defense system, so she returned to Mason's house. She told everyone of the situation and they hurried to the Masterson Estate. Sheila came up with a plan for Yin to dress her and Haruka as life-size dolls, and enter Carol's room via a package. Carol discovered Sheila's tail and tried to cut it off, but Sheila jumped out from her disguise before she could. She then grabbed Mason and kicked Carol, threatening the girl if she ever tried to steal Mason again. When Mason and Carol made amends afterward, Sheila became friends with her as well. In Operation: SCARY, Sheila dresses up as Conker the Squirrel, getting her accidentally drunk over beer, which she thought was her disguised soda. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she really did transform into Conker, and accidentally got mixed into a war against teddy bear monsters, in which the person leading her side was Francis Drilovsky, turned into Commodore Norrington. She fought alongside Rodent the Squirrel as they reached Stewie Griffin's chamber, who was behind the mysterious teddy bear army. By the time the Curse of Monsters ended, Stewie was defeated. In Code: XANA, Sheila and Mason became drunk over Purple Flurp, too drunk to play with Dillon. She participated in the War on Flora in Viridi's Last Stand. She tried to fight Viridi, but couldn't penetrate her Logia-bending defenses. Big Mom Saga In Operation: RECLAIM, Sheila, Mason, Lee, and Leanne went to the Mintsodium Museum of Candy to see the Sundae Afternoon mural on a giant lollipop. When Nickel Joe and his henchmen showed up to take the mural, Sheila became angered. In Operation: NECSUS, Sheila accompanies Sector V as they take Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., then help Nebula prepare for her party until Tachyon rises to power. They are captured by Tachyon, but after escaping, end up on Amazonia. While the others are entranced by Boa Hancock's beauty, Sheila seems unaffected by her charm. They later escape and go to Galaxia Elementary to save a bunch of kids, in which Sheila saves Makava from a gym room after knocking out the coach. Sheila doesn't do much else until they venture to Kreeli Comet. In Sheila's desire to explore the snowy comet, Aurora says that they shouldn't get in Team Nebula's way. Sheila becomes angered and sneaks off to explore the comet, and Chris and Mason are sent after her. When they find her, Sheila explains she's tired of waiting for Nebula to do stuff and wants to go on cool space adventures. Neftin Prog shows up and does battle with Sheila, but he defeats her and takes the three kids to Zordoom Prison. They are locked in a cell which Sheila busts open using a powerful Light Fist, but this causes her left arm to be injured and bandaged. After the Dimensionator is repaired, it is taken by Captain Slag, but Sheila stows away on his ship and gets to Ublik Passage, where she battles the metal captain and defeats him. Sheila later participates in the Invasion of Coruscant, and the following battle with Dimentio. In The Great Candied Adventure, Sheila Frantic is the main protagonist, as she leads Sector V on a seafaring adventure to find the Eight Sugary Wonders and save Panini from the Big Mom Pirates. As per her suggestion, they disband from the Kids Next Door and become the Raccoon Pirates, on their ship, the Sunny Day. They sail to many lands like the Sugar Deserts, Mountain of Flavors, and Marshmallow Mayans. On the voyage to Chocolate Island, a Great Marlin attacked their ship, but Sheila bested the monster and tamed it by removing the harpoon stuck in its side. The marlin then hurled their ship to Chocolate Island, where they fought Black John, Stewie, Maggie, and some Candy Bandits at the volcano. Black John proved a match for Sheila, sticking several spiky lollipops in her body, but she fought through the pain and knocked John down. The pirate still succeeded in acquiring the Easter Bunny and escaping, and the Raccoons were saved by Henrietta von Marzipan. After retrieving the Rainbow Lolli from the Cotton Clouds, the crew sails to Loompa Land Ruins and learns the background of the Linlin Family from Willy Wonka. But after exiting his hideout, the crew is attacked by the Big Mom officers, and are defeated. Lala then confirms with her power they are Kids Next Door, and Big Mom eats Panini. The crew is knocked out and later found by Cheren, who becomes angry at Sheila for coming up with this disbanding idea and blaming her for Panini's death. The two fight until Aurora breaks them up, but Sheila refuses to come back to KND. The others, however, choose to go back, saying they just aren't cut out for the 'pirate' deal and feeling weak next to Sheila. Sheila is left to sail the seas by herself, until Mason shows up on the transport ship's escape pod, saying he couldn't leave her alone. Sheila reminisces about her mom's stories, and when she told Sheila to never have adventures alone. Mason and Sheila then eat the broken pieces of the Rainbow Lolli and enter Trickster Mode, flying all around the world before landing in the Spinach Armada. They are fed some healthy spinach that breaks them from their trance, and wake up as Amerigo Vespinachio explains what happened. After he explains Spinachia's quarrel with the Big Moms, they agree to help the kids defeat the pirates, and sail to Asparagus Sea to retrieve the Great White Asparagus. Sheila battles the Asparagus and summons the Great Marlin to help her. Sheila bests the creature by biting a piece out of it, making it calm. After Henrietta arrives, she tosses a Shrink Sweet inside the Asparagus to shrink it, making it easier to carry. They then sail to Bermuda Triangle as Big Mom ships come out to attack the Spinach Ships, and when the Big Moms are assisted by Demon Sweets, Sheila's friends finally return to help them. Sheila is bit by a candy piranha and given the candy curse, but Haruka uses her parasite power to save her. After the Boogey Pirates come and bring the Sunny Day, the Raccoons have to battle the Big Ma'am ship. Sheila destroys the ship's face and mast by charging the Sunny's hidden supercannon, and firing. Afterwards, they sail inside the cyclone vortex and head to Candied Island. After reaching Candied Island, they make their way to Whole Cake Mountain where Big Mom resides. The crew splits up as Sheila and Haruka go to Big Mom's room, led by Jessie and Sandy, who came with Henrietta. Seven Lights Saga Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sheila and Mason vs. Almighty Poo. *Sheila (as Conker) and Rodent vs. Stewie Griffin and Rupert (Stewie's monster). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Sheila vs. Viridi (briefly). *Sheila and Chris vs. Neftin Prog. *Zordoom Break-in. *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Sheila vs. Captain Slag. *Sector V vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. *Raccoon Pirates vs. King Two-Tons-of-Candy. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Arthur Glacé. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Lord of the Marsh. *Sheila vs. Great Marlin. *Sheila vs. Black John Licorice. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Cindy Cortix. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Stewie (dreams). *Sheila vs. Sir Knightly. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Huff N. Puff. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Big Mom Pirates. *Sheila vs. Cheren Uno. *Sheila vs. Great White Asparagus. *''Sunny Day'' vs. Big Ma'am. *Sheila vs. Big Mom. Relationships Elijah Frantic Elijah is Sheila's father. They are somewhat close, but Elijah gets annoyed with her adventurous spirit sometimes. Marine the Raccoon Marine is Sheila's mother, and they are the closest. She inherited Marine's personality and powers. Marine has inspired Sheila to live life to the fullest and seek adventures, and Sheila admires her mother as a pirate and for her strength. Mason Dimalanta Mason is Sheila's best friend, and secret crush. She always tries to make him happy, and Mason loves her carefree spirit and attitude. She is aware of Mason's feelings for her, but doesn't wish to have a relationship, believing they only cause problems. Appearance Sheila has tan skin, wears a plain green T-shirt, thin black shorts, wears green flip-flops, has black hair to her elbows, sky-blue eyes, and has brown raccoon ears and a tail. Personality Just like her mother: Sheila is always excited for adventure, and every dangerous situation gets her more hyped up. She loves to explore new places and try new things. She is always trying to get Mason to be energetic and live in the moment. She and Mason really like Purple Flurp, and consider the drink one of the bases of their friendship. Sheila also really likes to run, being a half-Mobian person, as running pumps her blood and gets her more excited. Since Sheila loves adventuring, she also loves pirates, and believes pirates are the greatest people in the world because of their freedom. When Sheila gets older, she wants to become a pirate herself. Her dream was actually met during The Great Candied Adventure, when she and her team had to disband from the Kids Next Door and become pirates to safely hunt the Big Mom Pirates. However, Sheila appears to be taking the whole event seriously, insisting they aren't part of the KND now, and even demonstrating traitorous attributes, saying they won't give the Kids Next Door a piece of the Annoying Triplets' cake. Beforehand, she always had a problem with the Kids Next Door making her wait to go on adventures, and it's likely she's been thinking of ditching for a long time. This was proven when she ultimately chose not to return to KND, and wanted to keep sailing to have adventures, much against her friends' desires. Sheila isn't into "love" and prefers normal friendships, at least until she's older, and for that reason doesn't want a relationship with Mason, to which Mason accepts. Being the adventurous person she is, Sheila loves exotic foods, and is usually willing to try anything. Like her mother, Sheila has expressed a slight fear of ghosts, but doesn't let this effect her adventuring much. Powers Sheila has her mother's powers: she has lightbending and can shoot energy balls, and use her tail to glide in the air. Originally, she was made as a poisonbender, but this has been scrapped. As a half-Mobian, Sheila is able to run very fast, able to run across walls and surfaces of water, and having been labeled one of the fastest operatives in KND. Having trained with her mother, Sheila channels her lightbending into her fists, and as a result, her fists are very powerful, able to dent metal walls and break strong ice. She is said to be the strongest member of Sector V, next to Chris. Sheila has also demonstrated a talent for taming animals, having first tamed a giant fly (a normal-sized fly, while she was shrunken), and later tamed monsters like the Wedgiesaurus Rex and Great Marlin. Stories She's Appeared In *Prelude to Adventure *First Day (cameo) *Beach *Kiss *Smile *Banana *Decommissioning *Calm, Cool, and Collected *Happy 33 *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Swimming *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Mason's Playdate *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA (cameo) *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *"Sheila" is Australian for "girl", and Sheila's mother is Australian, making her Australian. She is also named after Sheila the Kangaroo from Spyro. *Sheila's gameplay style is based off of Rayman's. *It is unknown if Sheila has actual human ears, as the side of her head is always blocked by bangs. *Sheila's favorite song is "Binks' Sake", and she normally sings it while they fly to missions, the same way Kuki used to sing "Rainbow Monkeys." *Similar to Fybi Fulbright, Sheila is the only member of her sector that is from a different race, but still has human genes. *Seeing as she's the "Numbuh 3" of Nextgen Sector V, as well as that she's Australian, she could be mistaken as Kuki and Wally's daughter. *In the flashback where Sheila was saved from drowning, Sheila proclaimed she wouldn't be dumb enough to drown again, and Marine agrees, but informs her she should bring someone with her. This foreshadowed Minish Door, where Sheila almost drowned, until Mason saved her. Gallery Sheila Frantic.png|Sheila Frantic (Mika's drawing) Sheila Frantic2.jpg|Sheila Frantic (new drawing) Sheila Frantic.jpg|Sheila Frantic (first drawing) Rayman and Sheila.jpg|Sheila meeting Rayman. Sheila.png|Sheila (around 16 years old) Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Metahumans Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Lightbenders Category:Sector V Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders